jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanamaki
is a Hanamaki City is a city in Iwate Prefecture. It has a population of about 150,000 when including the recently-mergerd smaller areas. It is approximately 45 minutes from Morioka, and three hours from Tokyo, by train . Transportation Getting in To/from the airport Iwate-Hanamaki airport in Hanamaki is the nearest airport to Hanamaki-Shi By train Hanamaki consists of three main train stations; Hanamaki, Hanamaki Airport and where the Tohoku Shinkansen passes through. Tohoku Shinkansen Shin-Hanamaki is primarily served by the 'Yamabiko' service. This service is slower than the faster 'Hayate' service (which only calls at Shin-Hanamaki three times per day). The 'Yamabiko' train offers daily service to both Hachinohe and Tokyo. Shin-Hanamaki is about 3 hours from Tokyo Station. A round trip to Tokyo is approximately \ 27,000, although various package deals can be found at JR shops at main stations. Shin-Hanamaki-Morioka One-Way (11 Minutes): \3,150 Shin-Hanamaki-Tokyo One-Way (Approximately 3 hours, depending on the Shinkansen service opted for) \13,000 Tohoku JR The Tohoku JR runs from Morioka and is the local train line running through Hanamki to Kitakami and Ichinoseki. Hanamaki - Morioka (One-Way) (40 minutes): \650 Hanamaki - Kitakami (10 Minutes): \230 Hanamaki - Ichinoseki (30 Minutes): \980 By bus Hanamaki has several local bus services run by JR Bus Tohoku. There are two night bus servies running daily to Tokyo, and other services to Sendai and Yokohama. By car The closest interchange to Hanamaki is the I.C., on the Expressway. Getting around Hanamaki City itself is more of a sprawl. A bicycle is extremely convenient and well-worth the investment. They can usually be picked up at Garden Centre for around \10,000. There are designated cycle lanes on most of the roads, in addition to which, there is a cycle and pedestrian route running directly from Hanamaki station through various areas, ending up in Matsuzono-cho. It should be noted however, that cycling on the roads during winter on a bicycle is extremely dangerous. Drivers tend to be very impatient and have little sense of spacial awareness, which makes cycling on the icy roads very unnverving. Cars are also very popular, especially during winter, and if one wishes to make a quick escape to the nearby country-side or for a weekend away, a car can prove to be invaluable. Within Iwate it is possible to hire cars, so you are not tied down to the responsibility of owning one (and the costs this can involve.) Most restaurants and services are found either along Route 4, or Main Street (also called "Kamichou"). Orientation The "center" of Hanamaki is =TO BE COMPELTED= From ______ Working ALT placements As of April 2010, there were two Prefectural ALT JET placements and one private ALT in Hanamaki-City. Prefectural ALT's Hanamaki has two ALTs under the employment of the Iwate Prefectural Board of Education (BOE) One ALT is responsible for Hanamaki-Kita Senior High School http://www2.iwate-ed.jp/hkn-h/　and Shiwa Comprehensive Senior High School. Hana-Kita is widely considered to be one of the top-three academic high schools in Iwate, with over 99% of students from 2007/`08 academic year going on to University. Hana-Kita is known also for its many sports clubs. Towa Senior High School closed April 2010 due to lack of intake. The other ALT - 2 Incoming/Outgoing JETs One of Two prefectural JET ALTs are recontrated in August, 2010, meaning that one prefecutral JET ALT did not recontract in August 2010 Foreign community Aside from the ALT and eikawa community, there is not an established presence of foreigners in Hanamaki. Having said that, many ALTs like to meet up frequently, and also meet up with many of the Japanese community, be it through study or friendships. Morioka, is not too far for a night out, nor is nearby Kitakami, so socialising and a support network have a strong presence amongst the foreign community. The Hanamaki International Centre http://city.hanamaki.iwate.jp is located near to Hanamaki JR train station. This is a vibrant place, and many internationalisation projects are going on, Examples include guest speakers giving presentations on foreign topics and culture, or arranging school trips to other countries that have in recent years included America and the UK. Sightseeing Places to visit Festivals Hanamaki Matsuri The Hanamaki Matsuri is held annually in early September, and attracts many people from surrounding towns and cities. It is a three-day event consisting of floats, parades, shrine-carrying and processions. The main focal point of the parade is along kamichou (Main Street). Although this street is often quiet for most of the year, during the festival it completely changes into a bustling area. Food stalls are present up and down pavement, and many of the side roads are lined as far as the eye can see with food stalls and other types of memerobillia. The festival food is also delicious, with street vendors selling yakisoba, sausages, and a myriad of Japanese foods, not to mention ice-cream, candy-floss, other sweets, soft-drinks and beer. ALT Participation As for ALTs taking part in the festivities, it is usually easy to become involved. Occasioanlly, ALTs will either carry shrines or take part in the dancing or taiko drumming, although advance preparation will usually be required for the latter two. Around the time of the festival, many young Japanese people return from University to either witness or take part in the parade of their city. Hanamaki festival has a very long-standing tradition, and the citizens are very proud of their city's history. Shopping Hanamaki has an abundance of shops ranging from big national chains to small independant stores. Many are hidden away, but if you can find them, you can be sure to locate something that you are after. The shops are located in different areas throughout the city. Supermarkets Department stores GINGA MALL recently opened is a new shopping area in Hanamaki located near Route 283. The anchor of the mall in a JOIS grocery store and a Tsuderha drug store. There are a few shops inside including fashion boutiques for woman and a massage place. Also a food court can be found in the mall. In the same facility there is an ABC Mart and arcade and some other chain stores. Convenience stores Home & Garden stores Home Center Sunday is also a store specializing in similar items as Homac located on Route 4 (towards Kitakami) Book shops There are no stores that sell foreign books in Hanamaki. The closest foreign book store is in Morioka. However there is a pretty good library of books at the international center that can be checked out free of cost generally for 2 weeks at a time. Others Eating Hanamaki has an abundance of restaurants. Some excellent albeit expensive izakayas can be found around Hanamaki station with stunning interiors and seating locations or booths. Service is fantastic, and food quality extremely good, but \3,500 per head is not an unusual price to pay. Fast food 花巻市 has two McDonald's outlets; one located on Route 4 (also a drive-thru) and the other located at Ito-Yokado. Strawberry Cones, a pizza take-away and deleviery is located near the city-centre, but prices are hugely exhorbitant for fairly average pizza that claims to be "The best pizza in the world" Ramen Hanamaki has many some good ramen shops. Japanese food Hanamaki is infamous for Wanko-soba. Many restaraunts offer this as a speciality. Foreign food There is not a real, "foreign food" store in Hanamaki. 'Jupiter', located at Morioka station is the nearest Foreign Food store, although Yamaya in Kitakami is quite near if you have access to a car. Drinking Hanamaki has plenty of places to drink until your heart's content. Most bars, hostess bars, karaoke booths and a bowling alley are situated within the Futabacho area, just off Kamichou. All have places where you can drink. Two places of note are Daison-Shoko, located on upstairs in one of the buildings (there is a sign outside), and also 'Nakayoshi' literally around the corner from Daison-Shoko. Very friendly staff in both places. 'Pistol' is open late, playing heavy rock to an atomsphere of dimmed lighting. The Darts Bar just opposite Nakayoshi is open very late and owned by an exceptionally friendly couple. 'Basic' jazz bar is relaxed and homely, although rather expensive. Izakayas Bars There are serveral bars and a newly-opened Irish bar lcoated in Hanamaki. Living Hanamaki is a unique place to live. It is well known around Iwate, and often outside Iwate. It is a city that has every amenity you could need, but is also not at all far from the country side and some stunning mountain scenery that encircles the city. Hanamaki is a sprawl, and oftentimes, finding particular buildings can be troublesome, but locals are more than willing to help. The local population is very friendly. Often they will keep themselves to themselves, but this should not be misconstrued as hostility. Banks Banking in Iwate offers Iwate Bank and Tohoku Bank.Most ALTs in the area use Bank of Iwate. Sometimes, they will also have a Postal Savings account as well. Post offices Postal Service is useful not only for mail, but also for the excellent Postal Savings system, which can be used even on bank holidays Japan. Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents JTB is the only major travel agent in Hanamaki. Otherwise the closest travel agents are in Morioka. For domestic travel by train there is a travel agent located at Hanamki station called View Plaza. There is also TKS on Odori which specializes in domestic travel as well. External links *Hanamaki City Homepage (Japanese) *Information on train fares and deals Category:Articles using Google maps Category:Iwate Prefecture Category:Local knowledge